


[Podfic] Coffee

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614015) by [thegirl20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20). 



Cover Art provided by my wonderful friend Fire_Juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?n088b54gd1awa1h) | **Size:** 11.95 MB **Duration:** 00:12:39
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w3ls5x3vcgvlc6p/%5BRizzoli_and_Isles%5D_Coffee.m4b) | **Size:** 12.04 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:39

## Notes

I've loved thegirl20's fic for so long and am excited that I finally got the chance to record some of it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. :) 

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
